


Universal Balance

by Starshot151



Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshot151/pseuds/Starshot151
Summary: Years ago, an extremely unlikely relationship was formed between famed musician Sona Buvelle and the feared undead warden Thresh. Through compromise, a life-threatening amount of trust and devotion, the two had managed to stay in this very rocky relationship and form an almost unbreakable bond. Until the Cataclysm happened, an intergalactic event that nearly ended the world as they knew it, and thrusted Runeterra into a new technological age where scientific progress is making terrifyingly large leaps and bounds. When evacuating due to a dangerous storm made up of the remnants of the Catalclysm, Thresh is lost to the storm, disappearing completely...until something horrible is spotted in the darkness of space. Now, Sona must find a way to save Runeterra from imminent destruction, and find a way to save her partner from himself. [[DARK STAR AU]]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic is based on an AU I developed for the Sona/Thresh ship. Also, it's VERY intertwined with characters taken from multiple League of Legends roleplay blogs. A lot of previous relationships between characters were built through headcanons. This also takes place a few years into Sona and Thresh's relationship. 
> 
> This universe is a big one, so if you have any questions about it, feel free to lemme know! <3

She wiped the sweat off her forehead with a gentle hand, her face still glistening with beads whilst under the brutal summer heat. Uttering a small yet satisfied sigh, Sona dropped her gardening gloves in the laundry basket and headed inside to boil the kettle, deciding that the ever-growing pile of clothes was a whole other day’s work. Choosing to sip lightly on a fresh brew of earl grey, she waited patiently on the couch as the kettle began to whistle and boil, rocking slightly from the fury of the bubbling water inside. Reclining between the plush cushions of the couch, Sona groaned internally as she realised the kettle stopped boiling about a minute ago, interrupting her zen state of vegetation. Heaving herself up off her self-made paradise, she whipped up a fresh cup of tea and returned to the couch, staring out the window at the freshly pruned trees and de-weeded flower beds.

 

Although she liked having a little alone time in the house once in a while; it was the only time she could actually get work done, it didn’t mean she liked the loneliness that sometimes came with it. Thresh had been gone for a while now.

 

Fearing the worst almost immediately, she tried not to think of the fact that the very few remaining Purifiers that were still around after the Cataclysm, could have hunted him down. But the likelihood of that happening nowadays was much slimmer; the world had moved on from petty wars between factions and upheaved itself into a new age. The world nowadays was different. It had become one, unified. Factions were no longer segregated strongholds of pride and might; it was nothing more than a trivial fact about a person’s heritage now. Demacia and Noxus were no longer rivals and now boasted some of the top soldiers serving in the Super Galaxy Force. Piltover and Zaun, with the help of near complete annihilation, struck a very fine balance between their different approaches to technology and progress and now contributed some of the finest scientists the Force had ever seen. The Cataclysm had that effect on people. It happens when the very existence of Runeterra was thrown into chaos, with the world almost ending and all. Runeterra was ushered into a new technological age; scientific achievements were evolving at an incredibly rapid rate, the old Runeterra a distant memory to most of the population, aside from the very few traditionalists.

 

The maven’s thoughts were soon snatched away from her as the door creaked open softly to see a seemingly worn out Thresh ducking his way through the doorframe, placing his lantern on the kitchen bench and going to join his partner on the couch.

 

“I hope I wasn’t gone _too_ long.” he cooed as he flopped his massive body between Sona and the armrest, leaning in for a kiss. He was met with silence and disapproval.

“How many times do I have to tell you to not leave your lantern on the bench? It scratches it!” she signed, visibly annoyed.

 

The warden let out a drawn out sigh.

 

“I go out of my way for you, exterminating the _vermin_ that still festers after the Cataclysm and this is the thanks I get?” he jokingly complained.

 

Sona’s hands flopped back down to her lap as she let out a sigh herself.

 

“…thank you for doing that. It’s still not the easiest thing to look at.” she signed again, looking up to his skeletal face and planting the kiss he so longingly waited for. He smirked in accomplishment.

“That’s more like it. You’re _welcome_.” he smugly replied.

 

His face cast a grim expression.

 

“It’s…not easy for _me_ to look at either. I never thought the byproduct of an intergalactic calamity would be so _disgusting_. Let alone able to exist.”

 

Sona placed a gentle hand on his thigh.

 

“This should not have to be something I’m so concerned about. The world was thrown into absolute anarchy, and as a result, the undead were left as remnants of the past that will die out in obscurity. I should be happy about that. I have been freed from most Purifier persecution. I should be rejoicing, but I am not.”

 

Sona squeezed his thigh slightly.

 

“Thresh, being afraid is not something that should be shunned. It’s natural, it’s normal. I’m still afraid. None of us should be alive. But, thanks to the Super Galaxy Force and the Star Guardians, our world has been given a second chance and we are _definitely_ grabbing it by the horns. We can get through this.”

 

Thresh turned to look at Sona, and ran an armoured hand through her hair.

 

“This is why I’m with you.”

 

Sona wriggled closer to the warden, placing her head on his chest as he wrapped a gentle arm around her waist.

 

“I believe it’s your turn to choose what to watch.”

“It’s always me!”

“You expect _me_ to know how to use this new technology? I’m over two hundred years old, dear, and I’m not going to learn it anytime soon.”

“…fine. But I need to know the forecast for the week so I know if we’re going to be suddenly evacuated, again.”

 

Thresh passed Sona the remote and turned on the TV, tuning into the news broadcast.

 

“Aaaand welcome back ladies and gentlemen to your Daily Runeterra Updates featuring me, **Draaaaven**! In today’s spectacular stories; Super Galaxy Force scientists have confirmed a slight decrease in extraterrestrial contamination breeding on our home soil, indicating the eventual end of homegrown infestations! **HA HA HA**! The contaminations are so far of unknown biological origin, and are only known to have come from the Cataclysm that rocked our world three years ago! And now we take you to our _gorgeous_ weather girl, Janna!”

 

The screen flickers over to a satellite image of Runeterra, a dolled up and professional looking Janna gracing the camera.

 

“Thank you, Draven! Although the contaminations on Runeterra itself are slowing down, it’s best everyone watching out there bundles up their best coat and their belongings! We’re due for another wild shower! The Super Galaxy Force has decided the area surrounding the orbital pull of the planet is due for another purging of the remnants of the Cataclysm up in space, so best be ready for some heavy downfall in the Demacian District! Since evacuation is more than likely, keep your eyes and ears peeled for your local official to collect you from your homes, so be prepared!”

 

The screen pans back to Draven, his almost nauseating grin seemingly taking up most of the shot.

 

“That’s a wrap, ladies and gentleman! Catch me next time at 6:30pm for everyone’s favourite: Primetime Draven 1 Hour Special! **HA HA HA!** ”

 

Sona abruptly turned off the TV.

 

“Sona? What’s the matter?” Thresh asked, a slight tinge of concern in his voice.

“I’m _tired_ of having to evacuate. Why can’t the Super Galaxy Force just, I don’t know, shove everything into a black hole?” she signed angrily.

“Dear, I think it’s a little more complex than that.”

“I don’t CARE how complex it is!! Have you seen how fast technology is growing these days? Surely they can invent something that can wipe it out without having to risk the citizens they try oh so _hard_ to protect?!”

 

Amongst her outburst, small tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. Thresh held up his hand to hush her, bringing her to a standstill as he gently wiped the tears away.

 

“We are all tired, dear. Even I. Come, you need some sleep.”

“Thresh, it’s 2pm and you don’t sleep.”

“You’ve _never_ said no to a nap, Sona. Why now? Do you not want my company either?”

 

Raising her hands, ready to rebuttal, she began to yawn widely. She hated how _right_ Thresh can sometimes be. She nodded in defeat, took Thresh’s hand and retreated to the bedroom; the only thing disturbing the couple’s blissful silence as Sona slept was the fan whirring softly.

 

* * *

 

Two hours had passed, Thresh still intertwined with his sleeping lover. Not a moment had passed where had taken his eyes off her, guarding her carefully as she lay so vulnerable. Her hair spread out across the pillow, her heart beating slowly and softly; she was at peace. The couple napped more frequently, it was one of the only true escapes from such trying times. The warden soaked up every valuable moment such as this as much as he possibly could, not knowing when they’ll have the stability to do this again.

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

Groaning, he heaved himself up from the bed, accidentally waking Sona in the process. Writhing amongst the sheets, she sleepily saw Thresh leaving the room, hearing the door knock again. The warden opened the door, revealing Kayle.

 

“Good afternoon, _warden._ ”

 

Thresh narrowed his eyes.

 

“Kayle. What do _you_ want?”

“The same as every other official today, warden. I must speak to _every_ citizen. Where is Miss Sona Buvelle?”

 

Before Thresh could answer the question, Sona shuffled out of the bedroom, still half asleep, eyes widening at the sight of Kayle. Although she stood proud as she always did, Sona couldn’t help but notice the glimmer of _fear_ in her eyes.

 

“Exemplary timing, Buvelle. Now it is time to go.”

 

The couple responded not, stunned in silence.

 

“Time to evacuate. _Now.”_


End file.
